batmantvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadshot
Deadshot is the fifth episode of the sixth season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on December 9, 2013. It is the seventieth episode overall. Synopsis Deadshot cuts out his micro-bomb and escapes. He tries to get Batman's help to stop Waller. Maggie feels alone on Christmas and tries to hang out with with Diana, Clark, and Barry. Waller continues to go out with Gordon in order of finding out who Batman is, as she knows Gordon is part of his team. Plot In a flashback to two years ago, Floyd Lawton is a hired assassin in Midway City. Floyd is hired by a mysterious man to kill a Senator visiting Midway. Floyd arrives at the designated spot, however it is revealed Batman was the man and lured him into a trap to arrest him. Batman traps Floyd on the roof and calls the authorities, who arrest him. In present day, Floyd is in his cell with no one else. He asks for a cup of water and a guard walks over and hands him a plastic cup of water. The guard watches as Floyd drinks the whole cup and sets it back down. The guard looks at him suspiciously before leaving. Floyd begins to throw up and he throws up a knife that begins to form out of a powder hidden in the water. Floyd smiles and takes the knife. He takes it to his neck and begins to cut it open. After, he asks a guard for a refill on water. The same guard walks up and hands him a cup of water. Floyd stabs the man and the man falls to the ground. However, before he does Floyd grabs the set of keys and quickly opens his cell. He grabs the guard's gun and shoots the agents running towards him. Waller and Steve run out and see him and take cover under a table. Floyd kills all of the agents he sees and runs out. The GCPD is heavily decorated for Christmas. Maggie sits at her desk, alone. Gordon walks up and asks her where Ryder is. Maggie tells him that since she was gone for Thanksgiving, Ryder had to be with his family for the Christmas weekend. Maggie wishes him a Merry Christmas but Gordon reminds her it is not until Wednesday. Maggie then decides to leave as the crime is down and there are many others there. Joker and Riddler discuss their plans to get revenge on Batman. Bane asks if they want him to break his back. Joker says it is too generic. Riddler thinks of the perfect plan. Put Stephanie, Tim, Damien, Clark, Diana, and Alfred in a building and blow it up in front of Bruce. Joker begins to find explosives to make this plan work. Waller collects all of the remaining agents and announces to them that they have a traitor who gave Floyd an experimental powder that can turn into a solid object once meeting with the stomach acid, which throws it up immediately. Steve asks her if Floyd killed the person responsible. Waller tells them the person would have to have access to the chemicals in the Science Lab, available only to those with Level 4 access or higher, which none of the dead agents had. Steve and Flag gather all of the Level 4 and higher agents and Waller tells the two to find the traitor while she goes on a date. Steve announces that no one will leave until they find the traitor. Floyd sees Batman stop a robber and then follows him home. He knocks on the Wayne Manor door and asks for Batman's help. The two then sit on the couch where Bruce asks him what he is doing there. Floyd tells him that Waller plans to use the six villains to stop higher threats in Midway City and other crime-ridden cities without a superhero. Bruce asks why this is wrong and Floyd shows him the cut in his neck. He tells him he had to cut out the micro-bomb that Waller implanted that she planned to use to kill them if they acted up. Bruce agrees to help him stop her plans. Maggie arrives at Wayne Manor and sees Clark, Diana, Damien, and Barry watching a Christmas movie. Maggie knocks on the door and Clark opens. She tells them about Ryder being with his family and asks to hang out with them. They are fine and she watches the movie with them. A woman is about to die and tells a man she loves him and Maggie bursts out in laughter. Clark seems annoyed by this and scoots over. Barry has a bucket of popcorn, which Maggie digs into. Barry is annoyed by this. Waller and Gordon have lunch at an Italian restaurant. Waller asks him about his job and Gordon talks about him being a cop. Waller asks what he does in his spare time. He tells her he takes care of his son. She asks him his views on Batman and he tells her he is very supportive of him. Gordon asks her the same questions and she responds with classified, has none, and he is a vigilante. Gordon laughs at this and asks her why her job would be classified. Waller asks why he is being so secretive. Gordon is surprised and tells her she is being secretive. Waller says goodbye and leaves. Gordon is confused and stays. Batman gets into his suit he was in while rescuing Harley and joins Floyd in heading to the A.R.G.U.S. HQ. When they arrive they blow the door open and see Flag searching all of the agents. The two ask for Amanda Waller. Waller has just shown up and remembers Bruce in his suit from the rescue of Harley. Bruce and Floyd tell Waller she will be committing treason if she uses the villains this way. Waller takes out her gun and shoots Bruce. He is unaffected. She shoots Floyd, but his suit covers all but his face. Waller looks at Steve and the agents. She orders them to all leave. Once they do, she reveals to Bruce that she is only going to kill the villains if they go against the team, which would justice. Bruce tries to arrest her, but he is taken away by Steve and Flag. Bruce is then thrown out. Waller has the men return Floyd to his cell. Bruce returns home where he learns terrorists are holding an entire building hostage in order to get a cure for their leader's disease. He tells Clark, Diana, and Barry to suit up. However, the four see A.R.G.U.S. agents surrounding the mansion. They try to leave but the agents reveal they have Kryptonite bullets. The four ask them what they are doing and Bruce realizes Waller is sending out the Suicide Squad. Floyd, with a reattached micro-bomb, Harley, Two-Face, Hush, Firefly, and Killer Croc enter the armed building with Flag leading them in. The terrorists begin shooting at them, but they are completely unaffected as they dodge the bullets. Firefly burns them all to the ground. The squad enter the Floor in which all employees are being held and kill all of the terrorists. The employees thank them as the squad try to cover up their appearance. The six leave, but unbeknownst to them, a man has been recording the whole thing. Waller congratulates them all and takes away five years of their sentence. The six are glad. Waller sees a news report about the six saving the hostages. Waller orders Steve to tack on ten years to their sentence. Bruce and the team watch the report, while celebrating Christmas with Ra's, along with several other people watching worldwide. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Tom Austen as Tim Drake/Robin *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Keri Lynn Pratt as Cat Grant *Tom Hardy as Victor Payne/Bane *Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Nolan North as Thomas Elliot/Hush *Emma Stone as Stephanie Brown/Spoiler *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Jonathan Keltz as Andrew Ryder *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/the Flash *Jake T. Austin as Damien Wayne *Liam Neeson as Ra's al Ghul *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman Guest Starring *Viola Davis as Amanda Waller *Will Smith as Floyd Lawton *Andrew Dunbar as Garfield Lynns *Chris Pine as Steve Trevor *Joel Kinnaman as General Rick Flag Trivia *This episode achieved 15.48 million U.S. live viewers. *Tom Austen, Keri Lynn-Pratt, Emma Stone, Andrew Stewart-Jones, and Jonathan Keltz do not appear in this episode as Tim Drake, Cat Grant, Stephanie Brown, Chris Allen, and Andrew Ryder. *This episode received very bad reviews. It scored 27% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 30 out of 100 on Metacritic, and 3.2/10 on IGN. *Guest stars in this episode include Viola Davis, Will Smith, Andrew Dunbar, Chris Pine, and Joel Kinnaman as Amanda Waller, Floyd Lawton, Garfield Lynns, Steve Trevor, and Rick Flag. *This episode is rated TV-14 for V.